


Tyleo, TV, Waterpark

by daiseerose, respnee, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 60x60, Gen, Good job on your finals tylea, Lazy river, Waterpark, minute by minute, revenge of the sister, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reward fic for our friend who is in love with Leo (she didn't talk to us for a week when we mentioned Calypso) so anyone who isn't exceedingly bored will probably skip to the next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyleo, TV, Waterpark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you read the others you know the drill. We each write a minute, and then pass it on. Respnee is bold, TWP is regular, and as a special guest we have thepastelmarshmallow as the underlined text. Good job on your Spanish final Tylea, here is your Tyleo fic ;)

**It was their 5th anniversary and Tylea decided to drag Leo to a water park with her, Leo didn’t hate water parks but recent adventures haven’t made him fond of them.** After travelling with the son of the Sea God, he had had enough of water throwing him around. His favorite part of the park was the lazy river, where he and Tylea could just float lazily, holding hands and eating cheese sticks out of the cooler attached to a TV. So that’s how they lost the TV. One moment it was there the next time it was gone. Tylea was not happy and decided to   **chew Percy out when she found him.**

**  
After losing the TV, Leo fell asleep on Tylea resulting in a relaxing ride for her**  because after the TV was swept away, along with his edition of Firefly, he got exceedingly bored. As they were floating, Tylea saw Percy and, being a daughter of Poseidon she decided to pay him back for making them loose her TV. She was very close to that TV, she had it since forever, she snuck up on Percy and willed the  **lazy river into a tidal wave in his direction. As it drenched him Tylea let out a loud laugh and Leo stared at her lovingly.**  


 

“I liked that TV.” She scolded Percy.  “Leo made it for our anniversary. It had flippin cup holders.” She said, trying to be angry, but her brother had water dripping off his nose and it was too funny to be mad at him for long. 

  
Leo smiled “Don’t worry! I made a new one!” Leo moved a curtain and there it was the new beautiful TV.

 

 

“Omg! I love it!” Tylea squealed,   **and threw both of her arms around him causing them to fall into the river. When they popped back up she pecked him on the cheek. “I love you.”**

 

“Wait, where did you get a curtain?” Annabeth asked from the intertube beside Percy. She was sporting a killer tan, with only a bit of sunburn on her nose. She still wasn’t as pretty as his Tylea though.

  
“Tool belt.” He said simply to them all.

  
“Well now you won’t have a TV again!” someone yelled as they pushed the new TV into the river bank.

  
“NOOOOO! **I didn’t pack a spare for the spare.” Leo exclaimed but laughed. He could just make a new one back at home. Leo shot Percy.** Percy was dead. Dead dead dead. Wait, it was just a water gun, that Leo was holding, but it was a water gun that Leo had made to shoot water out at crazy speeds, and pump straight  pretty accurately. Everyone laughed .


End file.
